The Proposal
by Money100
Summary: Diego loves Shira. Manny helps him ask her the big question. Will Shira say yes or will Diego's heart be broken? Read and find out. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo, whatup people. I'm back with another story. This idea came to me in a dream one night. Wanted to see how I would put it into a story. Anyway, it's another Dira story. Alright, and now, chapter 1. I don't own Ice Age. :( Oh, and can anybody tell me if you can do movie-show crossovers?**

It was a few months since the herd got to Switchback Cove. Everyone was happy. But a certain saber was even happier. Everyday, he would spend a lot of time with his siren, Shira. The two would play, hunt, and laugh together. But Diego wanted to be more them friends with Shira. He wanted her as a girlfriend. No, more then a girlfriend. A mate. Everyday he spend time with her, those feelings came back to him even stronger then the last time.

"Hey Softie, you comin' or not?"

Shira asked one morning as she went out to go hunting. Diego, who was just looking at her, nodded and walked up to her.

"So, uh, what do we hunt today?"

"Antelope."

The two walked off. But Shira had a feeling that something was bugging Diego. When they were finished, they washed up in the nearby lake. When they got back, the rest of the herd was awake. Manny looked at the two.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's go to the beach."

It was a hot summer day. And the Manny decided that the herd should go to the beach to cool off. As they walked, Manny saw Diego looking at Shira.

"So, when are you gonna tie the knot with her?"

Diego turned and looked at Manny annoyed.

"I do not like her."

"Yes you do."

Manny said as he punched Diego on the arm playfully. Diego growled at this.

"Stop it. Or I shred you to bites."

Manny stepped back.

"Okay, okay, fine. But you can't hide from love forever."

"Whatever."

Then Diego walked off. When the herd arrived at the beach, Diego said that he would teach Shira how to swim.

"Ok, I'm gonna teach you to swim."

"Riiiight, whatever. Let's just get started."

"Uh-hu. Ok so, get in the water."

Shira looked at the water.

"Um, not saying that I'm scared but, are you sure this is safe?"

"Just get in. unless you want me to make you."

"Ok ok Mr. bossy."

Shira put one paw in the water. Then the other. Until she was fully in the water. Diego joined in after her. Shira hooked her claws on the shore line. Diego swan up to her.

"C'mon. you can't swim while hanging on to the shore."

Shira was a little scared because the water was deep and she never swam. And the fear or her being thrown over bored and almost drowning, came back to her. But she wasn't going to admit _that _to Diego. She looked at him and saw that he was swimming farther away. Diego thought of a way to get her to come to her.

"Hey Kitty!"

"DON'T CALL ME KITTY!"

Shira shouted. But Diego just laughed. Shira unhooked her claws and stared to flail in the water. Diego just looked at her.

"Ha ha that's it! Claw and kick!"

Shira finally got her head above the water's surface. She caught a few times before turning to Diego.

"Not cool dude, not cool!"

"Ok ok fine, it was a but cruel. Now come here. Just claw and kick. Stalk the pray."

Shira started to 'stalk the pray' and found that it worked well. She didn't sink as fast. She swam towards Diego. He swam away from her.

"C'mon Shira, that's it. Just claw and kick."

The two sabers made it out to deeper waters and Shira was starting to get nervous. But Diego helped her out. At one point, Shira started to panic and splash in the water. Her head went under and Diego pulled her above. She caught and choked out water as she rested her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?"

Shira nodded her head. As Diego looked at her, he couldn't help but wished that he could have her.

"Come on guys, time to go home!"

Manny shouted from across the lake. The two sabers looked at each other.

"Ready?"

Diego asked Shira.

"To swim back to shore?"

Diego nodded and let Shira go and she started swimming to the shoreline. When they got there, Manny was waiting for them. Diego and Shira shook the water off their fur coast. Diego couldn't believe how pretty Shira looked when she shook the water off her coat.

"Wow…"

Shira turned.

"What?"

"Um…nothing. Let's just leave now."

And the herd walked off. But Shira still had an odd feeling about her friend Diego.

**And I'm done. Hoped you all enjoyed reading it. I'll get chapter 2 up soon. But right now, I've gotta go. Oh, and I have this crazy idea for a Percy Jackson and Ice Age fanfic.** **Tell me what you guys thing and I'll get started right away. Peace out readers! Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry this chapter took so long. I've got school stuff and all the other joys of becoming an adult. It sucks. But on a happy note, I've been thinking about ideas for this story and other stories. Like Percy Jackson stories. **

**Percy: Thank you! Finally!**

**Me: Gah! What the heck?! **

**Shira: *****nudges my head***** You dope. He's been hear for a while.**

**Percy: Besides, wasn't there something you wanted to say to the readers?**

**Me: Right. Thanks Seaweed Brain.**

**Annabeth: Hey, only I get to call him that!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, the thing I wanted to say to you goys is that when I say 'thank the gods' or 'oh my gods', I'm referring to the Olympian gods. BUT THERE IS ONLY ONE GODS! So don't go around thinking that I'm disrespecting God. Okay, now the chapter.**

**Annabeth: But you didn't introduce-**

**Me: Too late! Readers, get reading!**

The next few days, the two sabers have been spending more and more time with each other. Diego wanted to get closer to this saber. At one point, he couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. At first, she was disgusted. But after seeing the look on his face, did the same. Diego was happier. But he wanted more. Maybe…ON THE LIPS?! But nonetheless, he was happy for her company. Right now, Diego was just sitting in the cave, looking at the scenery. Until his eyes fell on a silver saber. He just kept staring. Manny walked over to the male saber.

"Watcha ya lookin' at."

It was then that Diego realized that he was staring at Shira. He quickly looked away from the saberess.

"N-nothing."

"Really? Didn't look like it."

Unknown to Diego, Shira walked in the cave. Manny knew this.

"Hello boys."

Shira greeted the two. They looked at her, and she smiled.

"Hey Shira. Diego here was just telling me he was looking at 'nothing'."

"Oh really."

She started walking circles around the male tiger. As she flicked her tail in his face, he started to purr. vb

"Yeah, sure, looking at nothing,"

She stopped at Diego's face and smiled.

"Softie."

She walked off, leaving Diego in a daze.

"So looking at nothing, huh."

Diego shook his head and looked at Manny. But one look at the tiger's eyes, and Manny knew what was wrong with his friend. Diego…was in love.

"Diego, you can't hide it from me. I know."

"Know what?"

"You love that saber. Admit it. She is pretty."

"Fine. She is hot. But I DO NOT like her."

Manny smiled.

"Like I said on the ship, denial is always the clicher."

The orange tiger growled and walked away. He walked over to the lake and looked at his reflection in the water.

"What is wrong with me? Maybe Manny's right? Maybe I do love Shira. She is pretty."

Diego couldn't take it anymore. He growled and slammed his paw in the water, destroying his reflection. He looked around.

"Dang you, Cupid. You just had to spear me with the arrow of love."

He looked back in the water. The ripples seemed to morph into a face. Diego jumped back in surprised. The face had white soft hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Oh my boxers! What the heck!?"

Diego shouted. The face looked at him.

"Hello, Diego."

The face said. Diego jumped farther back.

"Gods of Olympus. How the heck… CUPID."

"Relax, saber. I'm here for a reason. Otherwise I'd be back at home, relaxing."

Diego stepped closer.

"So, spill. Why are you here?"

"To tell you what you need to know."

"Which is?"

"Shut up and let me explain!"

Diego nodded.

"Okay. Now, I have speared you with the arrow of love because if you don't tell that Shima? Shila? Shiga? No, wait, Shira. That's it. If you don't tell her how much you love her, another saber will do it for you."

Diego looked at him.

"Think about what I said. But you must hurry, before it's to late."

The face of Cupid disappeared.

"Cupid, wait!"

Diego shouted. But the god did not come back. He sighed and slumped at the edge of the water. He thought about what Cupid had said. Gods forbid if another saber were to claim Shira. He couldn't let that happen. If he did, he might as well walk right down to Tartarus and be more then happy to give his soil to Thanatos. Then have to wait in the Fields of Esphotos. Then he might want to punish himself in the Fields of Punishment. Or, he could claim her and not go through all that hard work. Diego looked back at the water.

"Thanks, Cupid."

Then he walked back to the herd. But the encounter with the god had really gotten him thinking.

**Me: Done!**

**Annabeth: You just **_**had **_**to add Cupid, right?**

**Me: *****Nods head*******

**Shira: Who's Cupid?**

**Percy: God of love, son of Aphradite.**

**Me: NOW EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LET THE READERS READ! While I go eat some enchiladas. Mmmm enchiladas. *****mouth waters***

**Percy: Readers, read.**

**Annabeth: Review.**

**Shira: And have a good day. While I try to get these two demigods OUT OF ME ARCHIVES. See ya later. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahaha, I'm back. Chapter 3 it here too.**

**Annabeth: How could a chapter follow you?**

**Me: Because it did.**

**Percy: It's a joke.**

**Shira: Can you just start the chapter?**

**Me: Fine.**

**Percy: Yeah. The saber's right. I wanna see what happens.**

**Me: This isn't even your story. Why're you so eager to see what happens?**

**Percy: Because it's a free country, and I can.**

**Me: Good point. Okay, back to the story.**

Diego walked home, thinking what Cupid had said. He was deep in thought until he bumped into Manny's leg.

"Hey, watch it!"

He shouted. When he noticed it was his friend, he calmed down. Diego shook his head.

"Sorry Manny. Didn't see you."

Manny waved his trunk dismisivlly.

"Not a problem."

Diego sighed.

"Manny, you're right. I do love shira."

"I knew it! Told you you couldn't hide from love for to long."

"Yeah. I somehow had a conversation with Cupid."

"The love god, right?"

Diego nodded.

"Anyway, he said I have to tell Shira I love her before another saber does."

"But you don't know how, right?"

Diego nodded once more. Manny put his trunk across the saber's shoulders.

"Don't worry. You go me and Ellie together, so I'll do the same."

Diego smiled.

"You're a good friend, Manny. And thanks for not laughing at me."

"We're a herd. We look out and take care of each other."

"Yeah. Now, could you tell me how to confess my feeling to Shira?"

"Sure. What does she like?"

"She likes the beach and the sea."

"That's good. What colors does she like?

Diego sat on the ground and shifted a little.

"If I'm correct, she likes sapphire blue."

Manny nodded.

"Grate. Here's what you do: take her to the beach as simply wanting to look at the moon with her. Then when she least expects it, give her a little sapphire blue stone. Then ask her the big question. Got it?"

Diego thought about what his friend said. Then nodded.

"Okay, sure, I'll do it. But, could you help me out? I've never done this before."

Manny smiled at the orange saber.

"Sure."

The two went their separate ways, with a promise to meet up again at night, when everyone else would be asleep. As Diego was walking through the woods, he spotted a woman walking towards him. As she got closer, he felt some sort of need to be respectful to the woman walking his way. As she got closer, Diego could see that she had light skin color and brown hair with gold streaks braided in it. She was wearing a pink dress that stopped just at her feet. She wore white gloves that stopped at her elbows. Her feet had pink slippers on. She walked right up to Diego. He bowed respectfully.

"Hello, queen Aphrodite."

Aphrodite looked at the saber.

"Rise, saber."

Diego stood.

"I see you took my son's advice. Really smart of you. Although some of his advice isn't that reliable. It could kill you."

Diego gulped.

"It could get me killed?"

"Quite right. He's gotten some mortals killed already."

"Right."

"But on the other hand, he can be trustworthy, sometimes."

Aphrodite looked away.

"But never mind that. This, I think, you could trust him with."

A mirror appeared in the goddess's hand and she started to apply makeup which had appeared with the mirror. Diego just looked at her.

"Yes. You could trust my son with this."

She suddenly turned to Diego.

"Go! Tell that saber you love her and wanna marry her."

Diego nodded. And with that, the goddess disappeared in a shimmer of white light.

"Wow…"

Diego was left speechless. A passing nolehog looked at the saber. He turned.

"What, she was beautiful."

The molehog blinked. Then Diego walked off. But he was unaware of what Shira was doing on the other side of the forest. She was talking to Cupid. He hadn't told her about his encounter with Diego, but he did tell her that a saber would fall in love with her.

"But who's this saber?"

"Don't know. Could be Zeus. Or your brother."

That scared her. The thought of having to marry her brother…she didn't want to think about it. Her brother was cruel and heartless.

"But…is it my brother?"

"It'll be the saber you least expect."

Shira nodded. Then walked off, praying that any other saber would marry her besides her brother. But after her visit from Cupid, she didn't think she wanted to get married to anyone. In fact, that's all she thought about that whole day. She just couldn't think straight. She was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice herself walk right into the river and start to swim. In fact, she might as well have a thinking bubble above her head. Diego walked over and saw her swimming.

"Shira?"

Shira said nothing.

"Shirs!"

Diego called more worriedly. Shira said nothing. Diego couldn't take it anymore. Plus, she was heading to a waterfall. Diego jumped in and started swimming towards her. He caught her just as she went over the edge. He dragged her back to land, but all she did was just get up and walk away. Diego just stared at her in confusion.

"Weird…"

He didn't give it much thought. He walked after her, incase she got into anymore trouble. Or so he claimed when Sid came up and told him was he thought he was seeing. It was okay for Manny to know his secret crush. But Sid was a different story. For all Diego knew, Sid would blurt his secret to every god and goddess that ever walked the floors of Olympus. Then he'll be the topic of the Hephaestus Network. And that was the last thing Diego needed. To be put on TV in front of all the gods and goddesses.

**Percy: I don't get it.**

**Me: You don't have to!**

**Shira: I don't even have a brother.**

**Me: You will soon!**

**Shira: What do you-**

***My baby bro cries***

**me: That's the baby.**

**Shira: You know I hate changing his diaper.**

**Annabeth: So, what do sabers do?**

**Shira: We lick them.**

**Me & demigods: Eeeewwww grose. That's disgusting.**

**Shira: What?**

**Me: That's nasty. Now, change my baby bro's diapers.**

***Shira starts changing the diaper***

**Shira: Eww yuk! Gods of Olympus. This is just- I mean my gods.**

**Annabeth: Review while I help Shira change the baby's diaper because Money's just too lazy to do so.**

**Percy: When the conversation turn to diapers?**

**Me: Don't know exactly. Anyway, R&R. xd **

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. This chapter is here. Chapter 4, right?**

**Percy: DUUUHHH!**

**Shira: You **_**really **_**are clueless. **

**Me: Huuuuh wait whaaaat?**

**Shira: Are you okay?**

**Percy: She lost it. Let me find that screw she's missing.**

**Shira: So that's what this is *****holds up a screw***** **

**Percy: Hey dope! Found your missing screw!**

**Me: *****grabs a baseball bat and hits them on the head*******

**Percy & Shira: *eyes roll crazily***

**Me: Enjoy this chapter while I bring these two back to their senses. Oh, don't own Ice Age. **

It was too much! Diego couldn't take it! He really wanted to be Shira's mate. Manny kept telling him that he had to control himself. And to make matters worse, mating season was on it's way. And the fact that she was showing the signs of being in heat, made it all that inviting to just pounce on her and mate with her. But that would loose any chance of marrying her. So he just had to settle for just staring at her. Until she turned and smacked the living daylights out of him. But he knew she couldn't take it, either. At one point, she absentmindedly started licking Diego's cheek. But Manny stopped them before they could get any 'closer'. Currently, they were shouting at each other.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING?!"

Shira shouted as she back away from Diego.

"I'm sorry. You started it."

"Sure I did! I'm going. I never wanna see your face ever again. NEVER!"

Shira shouted as she started on her way out of the cave. She ran into the forest. Then she stopped at the lake.

"Why have you speared me, Cupid?"

"For a great cause, she-saber."

The tigress turned, startled. She found herself staring into blue eyes, just like hers.

"Oh, Cupid. You scared me."

"Ah yes. Sorry. Now, about your question. Like I said before, a saber is bound to fall in love with you."

"But…I don't want to get married."

"Talk to him about that."

"Who?"

"SHIRA!"

The sabress turned. To her shock, it was her brother.

"Klaus!"

Klaus walked closer to his sister. Shira turned to the god, but he left. The wind blew. She could swear she hard it say 'your choice'. She looked back at her brother, only to find his face inches from hers. He licked her cheek.

"Shira, you know you love me. And I love you."

Klaus started licking her face, then her neck.

"Klaus, I never loved you."

"Oh yes you do."

He said seductively.

"You're hot and-"

"Klaus! You're my brother. I can't be betroth to you. At least…not on my own will."

Klaus kissed Shira's head.

"So? I'm the male, you're the female. I take control. You just bear cubs as many times as I wish. C'mon, Shira. For me?"

"You're sick!"

Klaus started putting his paws on Shira's body. He started rubbing her stomach and back. Then her foreleg. Shira couldn't move for fear she would get killed by him if she shook him off. He made his way to her back. He started forcing her on her back.

"Yes sister. I'm sick. Sick without you."

He started licking her face. Shira couldn't take it. This was her brother. She was his sister. With all her strength, she flipped him. She made a mental note to herself to thank Janus for making the choice to join Gutt's pirate crow.

"Klaus, I'm your sister! I don't wanna be your mate! You're a monster!"

It hurt to say that. He was her brother. As she looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but remember that happy, cheerful cub who would help her out with everything. But when their pack leader taught him the role of a male saber, he was never the same. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Klaus, I love you as a brother. Not a mate."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. Then, he flipped Shira.

"That's enough!"

Shira looked at him as she cries.

"What happened, Klaus? What happened to you? Why did you change? You cound've made things better. Mom would still be alive."

"DO NOT SPEAK ABOUT MOTHER!"

"You could've changed for the better. You killed half the females in the back, Dad regretted you. Why Klaus, why?"

Klaus got off of her.

"That's how males are, Shira."

"Not father. Not all males. You could change."

Klaus looked at her.

"You don't understand! It's my nature. It's who I am."

Shira looked at Klaus with tears in her eyes.

"No… It's not who you are. It was Luke, he-he turned you into a monster."

The two siblings looked at each other dead straight in the eyes.

"Please, Klaus. Change. Change for me."

She still had tears in her eyes. Klaus looked at her eyes. That's why he wanted her. She was one of the most beautiful sabers in the pack. How could he let her go? She was his only sister he loved. But he didn't want him. What to do?

"I can't."

Those were his last words he said before he turned his back on her and walked back into the woods.

"Change for the better, please!"

Shira's words rang in his mind. All of what she said. But the thing about it all, was that it was true. He was a monster. He killed half the females in the pack just for his pleasure. Shira watched her brother's disappearing for go into the woods, away from her. She could only hope he would change for better. She turned her head, only to see a man with two faces.

"Janus…"

Janus looked at her.

"A choice…"

Then he vanished.

She stayed in the woods for a while to collect her thoughts. Well, at least she knew one thing; her brother wasn't the saber Cupid was talking about. When she went back to the cave the herd lived in, she found Diego sitting at the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, you look sad, why?"

Shira looked at him, still mad at him about before.

"Why are you as simple as a rock?"

Diego didn't expect this. He simply just looked at the rocks. Why would she compare him to a rock? Then it hit him. Rocks just sat there, looking dumb.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Shira looked at him.

"Just like a rock."

She lay down at the very back of the cave where no one could see her tear up about her brother. Luke just had to destroy her loving, kind brother.

"Why Klaus. Why didn't you come with me and change your ways?"

"The Fates…"

The wind whispered in her ear.

**Done. I liked it, hope you guys like it too. Yeah, Shira has a brother. What will happen to him?**

**Percy: Huh?**

**Me: Wow, now I know why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain.**

**Shira: What happened"**

**Me: Nothing…Tumbleweed"**

**Shira: Tumbleweed?**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, in the last chapter, there will be a part where son and mother talk. Who will in be? Gotta go. I have a demigod and saber to attend to. Peace out readers. R&R PLEASE. Thank you soooo much. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter 5 is here. Sorry it took so long. First, the computers at school have been acting weird, then they SHUT down the computers for the end of the year, and then I had regents, which I think I past. And now, I'm on summer brake. Chapters will come up faster. But not as fast. Don't worry, I didn't forget about this story. Oh, and guess what? I'm getting Fios. Actually, you guys tell me which is better, Time Warner, or Fios. My family thinks Fios is better then Time Warner. Well, it's half and half. Please tell me wich is better so my family will talk to each other. Anyway, enjoy the story...**

This was it. A week had passed and the mating season had already started. Shira wanted to be as far away from Diego as possible. The last thing she wanted was to mate against her own will, or mate in a trance. Diego couldn't help himself. He just had to stare. Her heat was killing him, along with any sanity he had left. The way she looked, and the way she acted. Why were instincts so addicting?

"You okay there, Diego?"

Manny had asked. Diego shook his head and looked at Manny.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"It's Shira, isn't it?"

Diego nodded and stood.

"But don't expect me to go all lovesick saber on her. I'm not you, or Sid."

Manny chuckled.

"Okay. But once instincts kicks in, you won't be able to control yourself. Even Sid's falling for her looks. Better make the move fast, or Sid'll make it for you."

Now, that scared Diego. Sid? With Shira? What a horrendous nightmare. It made Diego want to jump out of his fur.

"No no. I'd rather make the move."

Manny nudged the saber on the shoulder.

"Then go talk to her. There she is."

Manny pointed to a nearby tree. Shira was standing at the base of the tree, scraping her side against the tree bark.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Look at her! That's only one of the signs of her heat. Soon, she'll want to mate."

Manny blinked.

"Isn't that what you want?"

Diego took a deep breath.

"Manny, I'm scared. What if I hurt her? What if she doesn't wanna mate with me?"

Manny looked at Diego understandingly. He knew exactly how Diego felt. He felt the same way with Ellie. The day after the herd had survived the flood. And now, Diego was going through the same thing. But he knew it was scarier for Diego. This was his first time. Manny had done the same thing, twice. He placed his trunk across Diego's shoulders.

"It's okay Diego, I'm here for you, and the Fates are, too."

Diego smiled.

"Thanks. You really are a good friend."

Manny nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. Now, go get her, tiger."

Diego smiled and started on his way towards Shira. He found her, rolling on the ground like a little cub.

"Shira,"

Shira stopped and looked at him.

"Whacha want, big guy."

Diego started purring at the tone of her voice. Any male knew that tone from the female. Her heat was getting stronger. Diego knew that soon, he won't be able to control himself. Stupid hormones and instincts.

"Um, would you like to go to the beach tonight, with me?"

"What's in it for me?"

'A lot you wouldn't expect', Diego thought to himself. But didn't say it out loud. It was a surprise for her. And if he told her, it would ruin the whole thing.

"I just wanna show you something."

Shira hesitated, but nodded anyway. Yeah, she'll go to the beach, but as soon as he made a move on her, she would book it (run like hell) back into the forest and find Klaus, wherever on Olympus he was.

"Great. So, meat you by the entrance on the cave at sunset?"

"I promise to Poseidon."

Diego nodded and walked off. He'd done it. He'd asked her to go to the beach, alone. Would he be able to control himself? Would she? He sat down.

"Aphrodite, what do I do. I need your help."

A gold-ish white shone in front of Diego. He shielded his eyes from the bright light. When the light cleared, he looked and saw Aphrodite herself, standing in front of him. He bowed down respectfully.

"Rise, saber. You're not that humble."

Diego raised his head and looked at her.

"Aphrodite, I don't know-"

"I know what you don't know. Why do you think I've come? To help, of corse. The answer,"

She put her hand on Diego's chest. He felt a sort of tingling feeling go down his spine. A goddess touched him.

"Is in your heart. Do what your heart tells you. This is love. Nothing knows more about love then the heart. Well, maybe my son. But he can be quite stupid. Follow your heart, not Cupid."

Aphrodite took her hand away from Diego.

"You're a Hanson saber. No doubt that... What's her name? Oh never the mind. No doubt she'll love you."

Diego looked at her.

"Her name's Shira. What's up with you gods forgetting names?"

"Perhaps you're right. We are forgetful of names. Anyway, good luck with Shira!"

The goddess walked away in a shimmer of white light.

"Thank you."

Diego said as he started to get ready for the night ahead.

All was set. All was ready. Manny had gotten a blue stone, the night was clear, Diego had prayed to Aphrodite thousands of times, and Diego was STILL NERVOUS! He prayed again before leaving the cave. Then those words, 'follow your heart'. Those words floated around in his head millions of times as he walked over to the tree he said he'd meet Shira. He found her there, grooming her underside.

"Ready?"

Shira asked, licking her paw and wiping it on her face. Diego nodded and the two started for the beach. As they walked to the beach, they decided to hunt. After that, they walked over to the beach and walked into the water. The two splashed and played. Diego could swear he'd never had this much fun in his life. Not even when his brother and him were leaders of the pack, for a day. Not even when his mother and father made a water slide for him and his siblings to slide down. But all though he was having fun, he still felt nervous. As the two sabers were in the water, Diego looked to the beach and found the place Manny said he put Shira's gift. He gulped. Shira stopped swimming rings around him and looked at him

"Diego, you okay?"

Diego nodded and started walking out if the water. This was it. He's going to do it! He walked around on the sand, sniffing it like something good was buried underneath. Shira followed after.

"Diego, what're you looking for?"

"I think there's something here."

"What?"

Diego didn't answer. He just started digging.

"C'mon Shira, I need your help!"

He practically shouted with excitement. Shira started digging where he only knew something lay. The two sabers dug.

"Diego, I don't smell anything. What is it?"

"Just dig."

That was all Diego said. Shira just shrugged and continued digging. Until, her right paw hit something hard.

"Uh Diego, come here."

'Perfect. She found it', Diego thought as he walked over to her.

"What?"

Shira pointed in the hole. Diego smiled.

"Close your eyes."

He said. Shira wondered why.

"Why?"

"Because."

Shira did it anyway. She didn't know why, but she did. Diego pulled out the sapphire blue gem.

"Stick out you paws."

Shira did that. Diego placed the gem in her paws.

"Okay, open your eyes."

As soon as she opened her eyes, she started to cry.

"It's...it's beautiful."

She said, looking at Diego. This was it, he was going to ask her the big question.

"Shira, will you marry me?"

The words left his mouth, Shira looked at him, he felt his heart pounding, she felt her own heart pounding. The choice was hers. She looked at Diego. Her mind was made. This was it. She was going to say it...

**I hope I did good with this chapter. Oh yeah, the HalfBloods won't beep here for the rest of the story. So you won't be hearing from them for a while. I'm sorry this took soooo long to get up. School's really taking over my life. Why I gotta grow up. I think the next chapter's last. Or there might be one more after that, depending on how things go. Anyway, tell me which is better Time Warner Cable or Fios. Tell me what you guys think about the story. Oh, and if you like Percy Jackson, I've got a story up called Surprise for Percy. And chapter 13 of AML should be out in like...5 minutes? So, peace out until then, enjoy your lives. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I'm back. Only days apart. That's new. Anyway, chapter 6 is here. Hey, does anybody get this weird image of Diego in a tuxedo in this part of the story? **

**Diego: I do not wear a tux**

**Shira: Awww, you look so handsome in a tux. *kiss Diego in the cheek***

**Diego: *blushes***

**Me: You guys'll make a good couple. **

**Klaus: Where do I come in again?**

**Me: Soon. Okay, the story. Oh, I don't own Ice Age.**

Previously on The Proposal...

...Diego placed the gem in her paws.

"Okay, open your eyes."

As soon as she opened her eyes, she started to cry.

"It's...it's beautiful."

She said, looking at Diego. This was it, he was going to ask her the big question.

"Shira, will you marry me?"

The words left his mouth, Shira looked at him, he felt his heart pounding, she felt her own heart pounding. The choice was hers. She looked at Diego. Her mind was made. This was it. She was going to say it...

~And now~

Shira looked at Diego. This was the moment she regretted. But now... She was just scared. What if she made a mistake? What if she didn't wanna get married yet. But, this was Diego! She looked at the stone in her paws, then back at Diego. She knew her answer. She set the stone on the sand.

"Look Shira, if you don't want to get-"

He was cut off when Shira slapped him square across the face.

"You stupid idiot!"

Diego looked at her.

"Shira, I-"

"You're so stupid! I can't stand it! Makes me want to-"

She cut herself off by leaning over and gave Diego a kiss...on the lips. Then she pulled back and looked at Diego with a smile on her face.

"Yes Diego."

Diego smiled. Then he realized, Shira was crying. But he knew it was tears of joy.

"I love you...Diego."

Diego hugged her.

"I love you to, Shira. And I promise this won't be a mistake."

Shira smiled and cried more. She had just offered herself to a male. Now, he could do what he wanted with her. But she knew Diego. He wouldn't do anything against her will. He respected her. But her brother. What would he say? He'd probably kill Diego and take her for the prize. Where was Klaus, anyway? That was a question she would ask herself later. But now, she just enjoyed the warmth of Diego's fur. Unaware to the two sabers, a god and goddess were standing behind a tree.

"Ah, love. Isn't it wonderful?"

Aphrodite said to her son. Cupid looked at his mother.

"Ah yes, love. But it is dangerous."

"Perhaps. But those two,"

She pointed to Diego and Shira.

"Those two will live happily. You see if they don't."

Cupid smiled.

"They'll live a happy life."

Aphrodite nodded.

"Love. It's dangerous. More then death."

"Yes, yes it is."

The two gods went back to looking at the two sabers. They pulled apart and looked at each other.

"Shira, you have no idea how much I wanted to marry you. I mean, you're beautiful, smart. I just love everything about you."

Shira smiled.

"At first, I was scared of the question. But, when you asked me, all that fear just...just left. Thank you, Diego. You saved me from my brother."

Diego placed his paws on Shira's face.

"You are beautiful."

Then he kissed her again. He was gonna be living with the saber of his dreams. He's had many other female sabers in his mind that he liked, but those were during his adolescent years. And he was only a teen. But now, he was fully grown and ready to have a mate. One mate. And that mate was Shira. His beautiful kitten. He pulled away and looked at Shira. She was really beautiful. Her fur, her eyes, everything. And now that Shira was in heat, he was ready to start a family with her.

"So, when do we tell the herd?"

Shira said. Shira shrugged.

"Dunno. But I do know this, Sid's gonna tease us about why we're out here, right?"

Shira nodded and had a grin on her face.

"Then, why make him look like a fool?"

She said in that same tone she used earlier in the day. Diego purred.

"You mean...tonight?"

"Why not?"

Diego looked at her.

"Because... Shouldn't we wait til next year? You know, to have time to ourselves, just you and me."

Shira nodded.

"Yeah but-"

"Shira!"

The two sabers turned to see another saber walking out of the woods. Shira shrank back behind Diego.

"Who are you?!"

Diego stepped in front of Shira. She looked at the saber in fear.

"I want to speak to Shira!"

Shira gulped.

"Shira, do you know this saber?"

She nodded.

"He's...he's my brother... Klaus."

This didn't make sense to Diego. Why would he have to save her from her brother? It's not like he was going to do anything, right? But Shira sounded scared. The saber walked over to them.

"Let me talk to her."

Shira stepped out from behind Diego.

"How could you?!"

"Yes Klaus. I said yes. I'm sorry, but like I said; you're my brother. I can't be with you."

Klaus sat beside her.

"But Shira, I love you."

He hugged her, but she didn't want the hug and started to squirm.

"Klaus, I love you too. But as a brother, not a mate."

That's when Diego realized why Shira was grateful. Klaus wanted her as a...mate.

Klaus, her brother.

"Whoa hold on. You wanna be her mate? Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"Stay out of this, orange Fuzz Ball! This is between me, and my sweetheart."

Klaus lowered his voice and looked at Shira at the last part.

"Please Klaus. I don't wanna be your mate. I've agreed to marry Diego. Please, just let me live my own life. If you love me, then let me be happy."

Klaus didn't say anything. He just leaned in and kissed Shira on the lips. She pushed him away.

"Klaus! Look at me!"

She held Klaus's face in her paws.

"I love you. And I get that you love me...as a mate. But I am your sister. I don't wanna be your mate. Our kids would just look weird. Plus, what happened to Sabin, Nedra, Skye, and Sabra? I thought they were your mates."

She put her paws away from his face.

"They've all got cubs on the way! I've lost that privilege of mating when that happened! And now, I wanna mate you."

Diego didn't like this guy.

"Listen! I've already mated her. Now, she has cubs on the way, too."

Diego said. Shira looked at him.

"Diego-"

"Go back to the cave. You need your rest."

"But Diego-"

Diego looked at her in a stern way.

"Klaus should understand. After all, he already has cubs of his own on the way."

Shira finally got where Diego was going with this.

"How long have has it been since you mated her?"

Klaus asked.

"A month! And she told me two weeks ago!"

Diego said. Klaus stepped back.

"I'm...I'm sorry Shira. Why didn't you tell me?"

Going with Diego's plan, she went on.

"I thought you would kill the babies."

She looked down at her stomach and placed a paw on it.

"Please don't kill them."

Klaus looked at his sister.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Shira walked up to him.

"Klaus, I understand that you love me. But I don't love you as a mate. Look, whatever Luke said or taught you, it isn't right. He was wrong. You can't just go around, hooking up with every girl that you see. We don't like that. Klaus, find your mates, tell them how much you love them, and stop trying to mate with every girl. Take your mates and start your own pack. Train your boys the right way to treat a female. If you love me, do this for me, please."

Klaus didn't say anything. He let that sink in. Then he nodded.

"Yes, Shira. Only for you ...I love you."

To Shira's surprise, Klaus started to cry. He hugged her and she did the same. Diego just stood there. Klaus turned to Diego.

"Take care of her. She's worth more then what you deserve. You shouldn't even be looking at her. But, you're going to be a father. Just...take care of her."

Shira was surprised. This was her brother's protective side.

"Shira, I only wanted to be your mate because I was scared that some male would hurt you. I'm sorry if...if I scared you."

Shira started crying.

"I know. Now go. Go lead a pack."

Klaus nodded, kissed Shira on the cheek, and ran back into the forest, never to be seen again.

"Goodbye Klaus. I love...I love you..."

She turned to Diego and he hugged her.

"He was such a good brother to me."

"I know, I know."

"He's not coming back"

"And that's okay. That's a good sign."

Shira nodded. Then the two heard rustling in the bushes. They turned to see Cupid and Aphrodite walking towards them.

"You two were meant for each other."

"And it shall be the Fates you think for your happy lives. They made it possible. You both have faults in life you cannot take back, but the Fates have forgiven you and allowed you two to meet with each other."

"Are you saying we shouldn't be together?"

Shira said.

"Watch it Missy. Don't get a god angry."

Aphrodite said. Shira nodded.

"I'm saying that it was up to fate that you two were meant to meet each other. Now go. Have a happy life. You two deserved it."

Diego and Shira nodded.

"Thank you, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. You really helped me out with all this. I doth know how to thank you."

The goddess looked at Diego.

"Thank me by this; don't lie about the baby. Tell the truth. Have a family, take care of them. And yes, I knew what you were doing. Pretty smart of you."

Aphrodite said, commenting the trick Diego played on Klaus. Cupid looked at the two sabers.

"You'll do a great job as a mate. You really love her. I can tell already. She's pretty. I'll take her for myself if you don't take care of her. If you mistreat her, I shall come back and spear you with the arrow of hate. And I WILL have Hades send your soul to the Fields of Punishment. And I'm sure we don't want that, do we?"

Diego held Shira close to him.

"No. Thank you, both of you."

Shira said.

"We will do that. And, maybe our kids will find love in the same madder."

The gods chuckled.

"Oh, we have plans for them. Big plans."

The two sabers smiled. Then they bowed down respectfully.

"Thank you Aphrodite, goddess of love. And thank you Cupid, god of love."

The two gods smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Now go. Go live a happy life. Tell the herd. Take care of her, Diego. Same with you, Shira. Don't leave each other. Stick with each other through hard times."

"Don't stay with her because she's pretty, stay with her because you love her. Same with you, Shira."

"Do not play with love. It's more dangerous then death."

The two sabers nodded understandingly. Then they slowly turned and started to walk away.

"Thank you!"

They both said. The gods smiled.

"They're perfect for each other."

Aphrodite said. Cupid shot an arrow at a squirrel and nodded.

"And now, a new generation shall experience love themselves."

Aphrodite nodded.

"Yes. Now come. Let us go back to Olympus."

Cupid nodded, and the two faded behind a white light and disappeared. And now, Diego and Shira are happy, Klaus is happy, and the new generation of love will begin.

**Done at last. I have to say, this is the longest chapter in this story. **

**Klaus: So, I'm back in this chapter. Great. And I hope Diego takes care of my sister.**

**Diego: Don't worry. I will.**

**Shira: Klaus, in the story, you're my bro. But we're not related. **

**Klaus: That means, we can mate. *kisses Shira***

**Shira: *pushes him away* Gross! You are nasty! No! I'm staying solo! Both of you!**

**Diego & Klaus: *Frown***

**Me: Wow, just like me. Smart choice, Shira.**

**Aphrodite: Don't speak too fast.**

**Me & Shira: *gulp***

**Aphrodite: *nods***

**Cupid: Anyway, thanks to Money100 for putting me and my mother in this story. She made a great choice.**

**Me: Thanks to the gods, Klaus, Percy and Annabeth, Shira, Diego, Manny, and all you guys who left a review. You all helped me through the story and helped me go on to the next chapter. Without you guys, I might've just forgot about this story. But you all helped me. Thank you.**

**Everybody: AWWWWWW!**

**Me: Gods of Olympus. Y'all don't have to be too loud.**

**Shira: Whatever. Anyway, review and hoped you guys enjoyed the story. **

**Everyone: XD**


End file.
